It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To/Transcript
LISTEN FOR THE WORDS SENSITIVE AND RAMPAGE. The kids play in the playground. The Narrator says JUST ANOTHER FUN-FILLED DAY ON THE SCHOOL PLAYGROUND. Scoops says OH, I CAN'T WAIT. IT'S GOING TO BE FUN, FUN, FUN, FUN! THAT'S FOUR FUNS! BECKY, I CAN'T WAIT! Becky says I CAN'T WAIT EITHER! Scoops says WOO-HOO! SO, WHAT TIME ARE YOU LEAVING YOUR HOUSE? Becky says WHAT TIME AM I LEAVING MY HOUSE FOR WHAT? Scoops says BECKY... FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY, HELLO?! squeaking Bob and Becky look at each other. Becky says SCOOPS, IS THERE A BIRTHDAY PARTY TODAY? Scoops says UH, A BIRTHDAY PARTY? NOT THAT I KNOW OF... HUH? Becky says BUT YOU JUST SAID – laughing Scoops says I NEVER KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING! HEY, LOOK AT WHAT A DISTRACTION BOB IS. Becky says WAIT, FIRST TELL ME WHO'S HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY TODAY. Scoops says TODAY? GOSH, THERE MUST BE A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVING A BIRTHDAY TODAY. Becky says OH, I SEE. She looks around and says IT'S KATY'S BIRTHDAY, ISN'T IT?! Clowns and an elephant pass by. trumpeting Scoops says OH, I'M SORRY I SAID ANYTHING. I THOUGHT YOU WERE INVITED, TOO. Becky says SCOOPS, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I'M TOTALLY OKAY! Scoops says REALLY? Becky says WHAT, DID YOU THINK I'D GET MAD, GO ON A RAMPAGE THROUGH THE PLAYGROUND? Scoops says NO, NO, NO... YES. Becky says OH, PLEASE, I'M NOT UPSET. I MEAN, THERE COULD BE A MILLION REASONS WHY I WASN'T INVITED. Scoops says YES, A MILLION REASONS! Becky says I DON'T REALLY KNOW KATY THAT WELL, AND KATY WAS IN A DIFFERENT CLASS LAST YEAR. COME TO THINK OF IT, KATY AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN THE SAME CLASS. Now, Violet and Becky stand at Becky’s door. Violet says OKAY, SO, UM... BYE, BECKY! Becky says WAIT, WAIT! DO YOU WANT TO COME INSIDE AND PLAY A WHILE OR SOMETHING? Violet says UHHHHH... I KIND OF HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE? Becky says OH, OKAY. Violet walks away. Becky is thoughtful. gasp music Becky finds Katy’s invitation inside Violet’s backpack. Becky says VIOLET, ARE YOU GOING TO KATY'S PARTY? Violet says UHHHHH.... Becky says WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Violet says WELL, I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU SAD. I KNEW I'D BE SAD IF YOU WERE INVITED AND I WASN'T. Becky says THANKS FOR BEING SENSITIVE TO MY FEELINGS, BUT DON'T WORRY. YOU'RE MY FRIEND, AND I STILL WANT YOU TO HAVE FUN! EVEN IF I'M NOT HAVING FUN. Violet hugs Becky and says I'LL TRY TO HAVE FUN FOR BOTH OF US. Becky says THAT'S GREAT; DO THAT. The Narrator says LATER, INSIDE THE BOTSFORDS'... Becky and Bob watch TV. Becky says I CAN'T BELIEVE KATY DIDN'T INVITE ME. I MEAN, SURE, IT'S HER BIRTHDAY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN'T BE MORE SENSITIVE TO MY FEELINGS, RIGHT? munching Bob says AHH, AHH. Bob points to Mr. Botsford. He holds the mail. Becky says BOB, YOU'RE RIGHT! MAYBE THE INVITATION'S IN THE MAIL! DAD, DAD, DAD, THE MAIL - CAN I SEE IT? Mr. Botsford says SURE, BECKY. LET'S SEE THOSE SORTING SKILLS. Becky throws the envelopes in the air. Mr. Botsford says YES, THIS MONTH'S EDITION OF SENSITIVE DAD MAGAZINE! NOW, THAT'S A NICE-LOOKING SWEATER VEST. COMFY, BUT NON-THREATENING. Becky says NO, BOB, THERE'S NO INVITATION. Mr. Botsford says HMM. BECKY, WITHOUT EVEN READING ONE ARTICLE IN THIS ISSUE OF SENSITIVE DAD MAGAZINE, I CAN TELL SOMETHING'S BOTHERING YOU. WHAT'S UP, KIDDO? Becky says WELL, MY FRIENDS ARE ALL GOING TO KATY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY, BUT I WASN'T INVITED. Mr. Botsford says AW, BECKY, I DON'T THINK I KNOW KATY. ARE YOU TWO FRIENDS? Becky says NOT REALLY. Mr. Botsford says WELL, DID YOU INVITE KATY TO YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY? Becky says WELL, NO. BUT THAT'S - THAT'S DIFFERENT! Mr. Botsford says OH, AND HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT? Becky says BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW HER THAT WELL, AND... OKAY, I SEE YOUR POINT. Mr. Botsford says SO, YOU FEEL BETTER? Becky says NOPE, I STILL REALLY WANT TO GO TO HER PARTY. IT'S NOT FAIR. Mr. Botsford says FOR A PROBLEM THIS TRICKY, WE MIGHT NEED THE BOTSFORD FAMILY SUPERPOWER! Becky says THE BOTSFORD FAMILY WHAT NOW? Mr. Botsford says OKAY, HERE IT GOES: WHEN YOU'RE FEELING SAD ABOUT MISSING OUT ON SOMETHING FUN, AS A BOTSFORD, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE YOUR MIND AND SAY, FORGET ABOUT THE PARTY! I'LL MAKE MY OWN FUN! Becky says THAT'S THE BOTSFORD FAMILY SUPERPOWER? Mr. Botsford says WELL, IT'S NOT A WORD GIRL-TYPE SUPERPOWER, BUT IT'S A SUPERPOWER THAT EVEN WORD GIRL COULD USE! WATCH HOW IT WORKS. He opens his shirt and shows her a t-shirt with a picture of the Botsford family. Mr. Botsford says DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DOOOOO! I HEREBY INVITE TO YOU TO A REGULAR OLD EVENING WITH YOUR FAMILY! WHEN? TONIGHT! WHERE? AT THE BOTSFORD RESIDENCE! THERE'LL BE DINNER, DESSERT, CONVERSATION. He pops up from under the table holding two puppets. He says AND WHILE WE DO THE DISHES, WAIT FOR IT... A SING-ALONG! Bob says AHH! Becky says PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT A SUPERPOWER, DAD. Mr. Botsford says OOH, I BETTER INVITE YOUR BROTHER. HEY, TJ! DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DO, DOOOOOO! crash Becky looks out the window. A robot walks between the buildings of the city. gasp Becky says C'MON, BOB, WORD UP! The Narrator says MEANWHILE DOWNTOWN, ONE OF TOBEY'S ROBOTS IS ON A RAMPAGE! beep Word Girl says STOP RIGHT NOW, TOBEY, AND RETURN YOUR ROBOT TO ITS, UH... ROBOT GARAGE? WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR ROBOTS? Tobey says MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, WORD GIRL. THIS IS BETWEEN MY ROBOT AND THE INNOCENT STUFF HE'S WRECKING. Tobey presses a button on the remote. Something flies towards Word Girl. She avoids being hit. Huggyface says YAH! Word Girl says OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A ROBOT DESTROYS CITY PROPERTY AND THROWS IT AT A SUPERHERO? THIS! YAH! Word Girl flies around the robot and punches him. banging Tobey says YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A SUPERHERO BUZZES AROUND A ROBOT LIKE A FLY? THIS! The robot squashes Word Girl. banging, then thud shriek Tobey laughs. Huggyface helps Word Girl stand up again. Word Girl says ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? Tobey says WHAT, IS IT A CRIME TO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOUR? Word Girl says EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING HERE IS A CRIME! Tobey says WELL, GUESS WHAT, WORD GIRL? I... DON'T... CARE! He presses the button on the remote and the robot punches some buildings. Word Girl says THAT'S IT! She flies towards the robot. The robot raises his arms. Word Girl hits him cuts his hands. She holds the hands and says AFTER I FINISH HERE, KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO? She punches the robot with the robot’s hands. She says TELL... YOUR... MOM! HA, NOT LAUGHING NOW, ARE YOU? Tobey says WOW, WORD GIRL, YOU'RE IN A RATHER SOUR MOOD. Word Girl says ME? HA! IF ANYONE'S IN A BAD MOOD, IT'S YOU. Tobey says WELL, I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL. Word Girl says WHY WOULDN'T I UNDERSTAND? I'M SENSITIVE. Tobey says IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW SENSITIVE YOU ARE. YOU'RE WORD GIRL. I BET YOU'VE NEVER BEEN LEFT OUT OF ANYTHING. Word Girl says I MIGHT SURPRISE YOU. Tobey says FINE. IF YOU MUST KNOW, THERE'S THIS GIRL, KATY, AND WELL, SHE'S HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY RIGHT NOW IN THE PARK. AND I WASN'T INVITED. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?! Word Girl says ACTUALLY, TOBEY, I DO KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE. I WASN'T INVITED TO KATY'S PARTY EITHER. Tobey says WHY WOULD YOU BE INVITED? Word Girl says OH, WELL, I MEAN, I KIND OF KNOW HER... A LITTLE. Tobey says REALLY? HOW DO YOU KNOW KATY? Word Girl says sits next to Tobey. She says NEVER MIND THAT! LISTEN, I KNOW YOU FEEL LOUSY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OKAY TO GO ON A ROBOT RAMPAGE! Tobey says WELL, I'M NOT SURE I'D CALL THIS A ROBOT RAMPAGE. Word Girl says WELL, YOUR ROBOT WAS OUT OF CONTROL AND DESTROYING THINGS, WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE DEFINITION OF RAMPAGE - SEE? She points to the destroyed buildings. Tobey says ROBOT RAMPAGE, HUH. SO IT WAS. BUT IN THIS CASE, I REALLY HAD NO CHOICE. I HAD THE KIND OF PAIN THAT ONLY COMES FROM NOT BEING INVITED TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY. THAT PAIN CRIES OUT FOR A RAMPAGE! Tobey cries. Word Girl says NO, YOU HAD A CHOICE. INSTEAD OF WRECKING THE CITY, YOU COULD HAVE SAID, FORGET ABOUT THE PARTY! I'LL MAKE MY OWN FUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID IT. Tobey says YOU'RE RIGHT; I KNOW YOU'RE RIGHT. Word Girl says YOU DO? Tobey says YES, OF COURSE. I SHOULDN'T WRECK THE CITY. Word Girl says THAT'S WHAT I'M TELLING YOU! Tobey says I SHOULD WRECK THE PARTY! He presses a button and more robots appear. Word Girl says EXACT- WAIT, WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! One of the robots picks up Tobey and smashes Word Girl. Meanwhile, in Kathy’s birthday. Violet has her eyes covered. She stands in front of a piñata. of effort Scoops says C'MON, VIOLET, HIT IT HARDER! WE WANT CANDY! Violet says WELL, I WANT CANDY, TOO. BUT I DON'T WANT TO BREAK KATY'S PRETTY PIÑATA. Katy says IT'S OKAY, VIOLET. THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET THE CANDY! Violet says OKAY, HERE IT GOES! I'M SO SORRY. A ray breaks the piñata. zap Scoops says HEY! Violet keeps trying to break the piñata. The kids run to pick the candies. Violet says UH, AM I GETTING WARMER? - UH! Scoops says KATY, WHY DID YOU INVITE A GIANT ROBOT? Katy says I DIDN'T INVITE A ROBOT. Tobey says NO, YOU DIDN'T INVITE THIS ROBOT, BUT HE'S CRASHING THE PARTY. OR SHOULD I SAY... CRUSHING IT! He presses a button on the remote. laughter metallic thudding Tobey says AND SINCE HE DOESN'T GET ANY BIRTHDAY CAKE, NO ONE GETS ANY BIRTHDAY CAKE! The kids gasp. laughter Kathy pouts and starts crying. Tobey gasps and stops the robot. beep cheering Word Girl smashes two robots. She kicks the head of the robot where Tobey stands. Tobey says I DON'T GET IT; I COULDN'T CRUSH THE CAKE. Word Girl grabs Tobey and flies him down the robot. Tobey says WHEN I LOOKED AT KATY'S FACE AND SAW HOW SAD IT WOULD MAKE HER FEEL, I COULDN'T DO IT. Word Girl says BECAUSE YOU WERE SENSITIVE TO KATY'S FEELINGS. Katy says HI, WORD GIRL! The robot’s head falls behind them. Kathy says WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "SENSITIVE"? Word Girl says OH, HI, KATY. UM, NICE PARTY! laughter WELL, WHEN SOMEONE IS SENSITIVE, IT MEANS THEY CAN RECOGNIZE WHAT ANOTHER PERSON IS FEELING. WHEN TOBEY SAW HOW SAD YOU'D FEEL IF THE ROBOT CRUSHED YOUR CAKE, HE CHANGED HIS MIND. BEING SENSITIVE TO YOUR FEELINGS MADE HIM WANT TO BE KIND INSTEAD OF SELFISH. Katy says OH! THANK YOU, TOBEY, FOR BEING SO SENSITIVE. Tobey says I'M NOT SENSITIVE! WHY, I COULDN'T CARE IN THE LEAST! I COULDN'T CARE IF I TRIED! I MEAN, I'M STILL... I'M... I'M... UGH. Katy says WELL, THANK YOU FOR NOT CRUSHING MY CAKE. Word Girl says I THINK TOBEY WAS JUST A LITTLE UPSET BECAUSE HE WASN'T INVITED TO YOUR PARTY. YOU KNOW HOW SOME KIDS ARE. Katy says SORRY I COULDN'T INVITE YOU, TOBEY. MY MOM SAID I COULD ONLY INVITE A FEW OF MY CLOSET FRIENDS. AT LEAST I CAN GIVE YOU AN EXTRA GOODIE BAG! HERE! Tobey says UH, HERE, YOU... TAKE. YOU... PRESENT. He pulls out on of the robot’s eyes. Katy says OH, TOBEY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GIVE ME A PRESENT. Tobey says JUST TAKE IT, PLEASE? Word Girl says WELL, I THINK WE'VE INTERRUPTED YOUR PARTY LONG ENOUGH. Katy says THANK YOU BOTH FOR MAKING MY LITTLE BIRTHDAY PARTY A LOT MORE EXCITING. AND THANKS FOR NOT CRUSHING MY CAKE! YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON. They fly away. Word Girl says YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO BACK ON A RAMPAGE, ARE YOU? Tobey says NAH, NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD NOW. Word Girl says GLAD TO HEAR IT. AND SINCE YOU WERE SO SENSITIVE BACK AT THE PARTY, I'M GOING TO LET YOU OFF THE HOOK THIS TIME. Tobey says SAY, SINCE NEITHER OF US RECEIVED A PARTY INVITATION, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT DOING SOMETHING, YOU KNOW... TOGETHER? Word Girl says SURE, WHY NOT? NO REASON WE CAN'T MAKE OUR OWN FUN. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? HOW ABOUT ICE CREAM? Tobey says ARE YOU BUYING? Word Girl says I'M BUYING MY OWN. The kids play at the birthday party. The Narrator says AND SO, ONCE AGAIN, WORD GIRL HEROICALLY SAVES A BIRTHDAY PARTY FROM A ROBOT RAMPAGE. OR WAS IT THE KINDNESS OF THAT SENSITIVE BOY TOBEY THAT SAVED THE PARTY? Tobey says WHAT?! HEY! The Narrator says WHOA, SENSITIVE! EITHER WAY, EVERYONE HERE IS INVITED TO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING ADVENTURE OF... WORD GIRL!Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes